An Unforgotten Love
by cxrclet
Summary: 2x08: Rose gets her freedom back by giving Elijah both Elena and Katerina. Will Elijah remember the love he once shared with Katerina? Or will he truly be the death of her? Warning: Certain character is out of character.  One Shot


**Episode: Rose 2x08**

**A/N: Okay, so this is another Elijah x Katherine fan fic, but I'm afraid it'll be a one shot, I don't know. Depends on how I like writing it. The story begins in 2x08 where Rose and Trevor kidnaps Elena, but in this story they also got Katherine. **

**Warning: The feelings development between Katerina and Elijah might be a little too fast for some people, so if you don't like that, then I'm sorry your reading the wrong Fan Fic. For those who likes Rose's character, you might not like this story.**

* * *

><p>"Please come in" Rose asked softly, trying to hide the fright in her voice. It has been 500 years since she last saw Elijah, she remembered how furious she and Trevor made him, but she couldn't betray Trevor. He was her only family, he saved her from death.<p>

Elijah walked in the room, and strode over to the fireplace, acting as if he was searching something. "Tell me, what gave you courage to call me?" He asked her, he had his back facing her. Rosemarie, that was that beautiful maiden he met 5 centuries ago, he remembered how Klaus almost drained her, feeding on her sweet blood. He felt sorry for the girl that he even asked Trevor himself to turn her. Looking around, he acted as if he was searching the room for something.

"I'm tired of running. I want my freedom. Are you in a position to grant me that?" Rose asked watching Elijah look around the old house. She knew Elijah was the kind of man who didn't like to be play games, being straightforward was her only choice.

Elijah secretly smirked, she was bound to give up. "Yes, I am in position to grant you and your pet...what is his name these days? Trevor." He said sarcastically, but also keeping the seriousness in his voice. No one would believe that Rose was supposedly Trevor's side kick, the man has no common sense, without Rose he would be like a lost puppy. "If I so see it." He added, giving Rose a warning that his forgiveness would not be free, she would have to prove it that she was trustworthy.

"Katerina Petrova." She said simply. Then she knew that she has earned Elijah's full attention, seeing the reaction he gave her, she could tell the Original was still very much in love with the first Petrova Doppelgänger.

"I'm listening." He said to her, as he turned around to look at her briefly before taking a seat, and crossing his legs in a manly manner.

Rose walked closer to the original "She didn't die in the fire in 1864." She said, talking about her made her stomach turned. How she hated that girl so much, but at the same time she could understand why Katerina betrayed them in the first place. Katerina was a good person before she met the Originals, or Trevor even, she was kind, sweet and caring. But due to her unfortunate fate, that all changed.

"Where is she?" Elijah questioned calmly, he didn't seemed shocked to the news Rose just told him.

Rose shot him a puzzled look "You don't seemed surprised by this?"

"Well, when you called and invited me in this arm pit of a civilization, which is a mere three hours away from a town we know as Mystic Falls, I surmised it had everything to do with Katerina." He stated, saying Katerina perfectly. "Do you have her in your position?" He asked softly, not wanting to sound to eager, than last thing he wanted was for Rosemarie to negotiate with him.

"No, but I have better." Rose said "I have her, and her doppelgänger." She added, slightly annoyed at the look Elijah gave her. Amusement, it was as if he didn't believe her.

Elijah slightly rolled his eyes "That's impossible, her family line ended with her. I know that for a fact."

"Well the facts are wrong." Rose replied, obviously growing more annoyed, but she knew she had to keep her calm, this Original has the ability to slice her head off with a click of his fingers.

Elijah smirked, uncrossing his legs. He was indeed very intrigued. "Well show her to me." He demanded softly.

"Elijah, your a man of honour and you should be trusted. But I want to hear you say it again." She said, walking closer to Elijah. She didn't want to risk anything, this was her only chance. If he don't give her his word, there was no way she'll leave this house alive. That was the funny thing about Elijah, he was a moral, and honourable man, but at the same time he was merciless.

"I give you my word that I will pardon you." He promised, and he shall keep that promise. Trevor however, that boy will pay for what he did to him.

Those words brought relief within Rose. Finally, now she can sleep without worrying anyone will see her or Trevor and report back to Elijah, then off with their heads. "Follow me." She said, wasting no time, she lead Elijah to the ballroom where Katerina, and Elena were. She could already hear their panic voices.

"Katherine, what do we do?" Elena exclaimed to her ancestor. She was scared, there was no denying to that. All of them were, even Trevor was scared. Who could blame them really, they were about to meet a very powerful vampire, one of the first vampires, which makes him very powerful.

Katherine rolled her eyes at her doppelgänger, despite the situation, Katherine tried her hardest to hide her fright, but also somehow deep down she was excited to see him again. "I don't know..." She gulped hearing footsteps coming near to where they were. "We're both gonna die, you'll get sacrificed while I get tortured." She said simply, as if it was the most normal thing to happen to one's life. Katherine turned around when the footsteps stopped. Katherine held her breath when Elijah came to sight.

Elijah couldn't tell which one was Katerina, they both looked like eachother. But also at the same time, there was something different between them, one with straight hair looked scared and hopeless, while the one with the dark curls looked fierce and frightened at the same time. Bingo. He speed towards the one with curly hair, and pinned her against the wall "How do you do Katerina?" He smirked, watching Katherine winced in pain, as the rough stone wall brushed her bare back.

"Not bad, You?" Katherine able to groan out those words, despite their current position, she wasn't about to show him she was scared, she done it 500 years ago and it didn't go well for her.

Elijah grabbed her by the neck and held her up high "Very well thank you." He said sarcastically before he threw her across the room, adjusting his jacket he turned to look at Elena "And you are my dear?" He asked softly, he smirked at how frightened Katerina's doppelgänger looked at him.

"E-Elena.." Elena manage to blurt out, as he looked over Elijah's shoulder and saw Katherine helped herself up.

Katherine groaned in pain, she got back up on her feet and speed up to Elijah, pushing him across the room "Oh that's good, it's been a while. 5 centuries huh." She replied sarcastically, as the Original hit the wall before falling on the floor.

Trevor and Rose were amaze at how brave Katherine was, no one would ever dare to do that to Elijah, especially if they knew that they have no chance to beat the Original, but of course Katerina Petrova was different, her daring personality was one of the things she's famous for. But what baffled them is that Elijah was hardly even trying, the pain Katherine had cause him was hardly a pain to him, more like a nuisance sting.

"You have changed Katerina." Elijah remarked, as a smirk tugged on his lips. He got back up, and looked at Katerina "However, You are still foolish." He added coldly as he speed up in front of her, causing to startle her.

"Well it kept me alive for centuries." She answered back sarcastically,but also keeping a cold glare tightly on place. "What are you gonna do? Compel me to listen to you?" She taunted, knowing it'll hurt him, maybe not physically... "I mean why not? You love doing that to me." She added, she smirked when she saw how Elijah's face changed.

Elijah remained silent, the last he wanted was to cause a scene in front of Trevor and Rosemarie, it would ruin his reputation. Everyone would see him as a foolish naïve man. "Silence." He demanded as he looked deeply into her eyes "Fall asleep." He ordered, as he watch Katerina's eyes begun to close, he could tell she was trying to fight it, but no avail in the end. He caught her body in his arms before it could hit the floor, he gently laid her on the sofa while he dealt with Trevor. "How are you Trevor?" He asked, not really sincere about his question, truth be told he couldn't careless.

"I'm truly sorry Elijah." He said quickly, ignoring his question knowing he didn't care about his well being at all.

"Oh no your apologies isn't necessary." He said circling Trevor, like a predator would to it's prey, he caught a glimpse of Elena tending Katherine.

"Yes, Yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina, and I betrayed you trust." Trevor said nervously, having Elijah so near him after 500 years was the most frightening thing that ever happened to him, almost as frightening when he was running from him.

"Well yes, you are the guilty one." He said, stopping in front of him "And Rose aided you because she was loyal, and that I admire." He continued "But where was your loyalty?" He questioned lastly, slightly pursing his lips as he waited for a response from the boy before him.

"I'm so, truly sorry. Please forgive me." He said, obviously begging for his life, he knew that look very well.

"So granted." Elijah said, waiting for Trevor to smile himself before he slapped his head off with his hand, and not even a blood on his fingers. He could hear Rose crying behind him, motioning to attack him "Don't Rose. Your free now." He said to her, as he walked over to Elena "Come."

"B-But what about the moonstone?" She blurted out unintentionally.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" Elijah asked, narrowing his eyes at the young human.

"I know where it is, I can help you get it." Elena said with shaky voice, as she stood up from her seating position, leaving Katherine on the sofa.

"Tell me where it is." Elijah pressed.

"It doesn't work that way." Elena replied, giving him a look that she wants her freedom.

Elijah chuckled at her naivety . "Are you negotiating with me?" He questioned, looking back at Rose then back to Elena.

"First time I've heard of it." Rose said through gritted teeth.

Elijah walked closer to Elena, he looked at her, when he was about to compel her he noticed the necklace around her neck. "What is this vervain doing here?" He grabbed the necklace around her neck and threw it across the room, grabbing her hair he forced her to look at him. "Where is the moonstone?"

"I don't know...It's with Katherine though.." Elena said in a robotic voice.

"Interesting." He said, glancing down at the unconscious body of Katerina. The body that he longed desired to be near, to embrace. She still looked desirable till now, even her manipulating ways was appealing. "Well we ought to be going now." He added, finally letting go of Elena. "Rose." He said, gesturing for her to hold Elena, while he carry Katherine.

Rose obeyed him willingly, after this she'll be alone. She walked over to Elena, and tightly clung on her arm "Just be obedient and you won't get hurt." She warned softly, feeling slightly jealous when Elijah took Katerina in his arms. She once fancied him, but it seemed those feelings hasn't faded till this very day, his dreamy face was the only thing it needed to remind her heart about her feelings towards the older vampire.

"Move!" Elijah said, his voice was aggressive this time, makes it all the more charming.

_**-5 hours later(Couldn't be bothered doing the car scene, too boring lol)-**_

Katherine twisted and turn, she could smell something sweet but manly scented in her surrounding, her eyes were too heavy to open. "I thought you'd never wake up." A familiar voice said. Katherine sat up and tugged on her hair. When she finally opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Elijah sitting at the opposite sofa. She tried her hardest not to blush or bite her lower lip, when she remembered the dream she had.

"Where am I?" Katherine asked softly, feeling a sharp pain spread inside her head, she groaned at the feeling. "Damn you Elijah!" She cursed under her breath, even though she knew very well that he'd hear her.

"And why should I tell you?" He asked sarcastically, smirking. Obviously enjoying the moment. One of the things he loved was playing games with Katerina, yes he was known to despite games, but when it comes to Katerina, he made a lot of exception. Falling in love for instance. "Here." He said, as he handed her a glass of blood. Yes he did hate Katerina for running away, but he couldn't deny the fact that he still loved her, and plus he's a gentleman, why would he starve a lady.

After gulping down the blood she glance up at Elijah "What do you want from me?" She asked, looking down to avoid his gaze.

"I want to kill Klaus. For centuries now actually." He said simply, as he sat back. He knew very well those words would immediately intrigued Katerina, for her own reason he assumed. Yes he had not have any contact with her, but he had heard of the many bad deeds she had done in the past, and he blame himself for that. It was him who pushed her to become what she is now, but he also knew that deep down that innocent human girl he met 500 years ago was still there, screaming for help to get out, and he will do in his power to bring her back. He owed that to Katerina.

"_You have to chase me.." Katerina said , her velvet green dress flowing behind her as she ran from Elijah in human speed. _

_Elijah deliberately ran slowly just to tease her, when Katerina noticed this she stopped running in the garden and turned to look at him "You were meant to catch me!" She complained playfully._

"_But if I catch you, the game will be over." He replied back to her with a smirk._

_She sighed tiredly and giggled a little "Thank you for entertaining me."_

"_Well you looked lonely inside, so I took pity on you." He smirked smugly at her, seeing her _

_reaction thrilled him more. However, the cheerfulness on her face didn't last long as Elijah hoped for._

"_Klaus promised to spend the day with me...but..he never returned home from the night.." She said, as she sat down on the stone bench, flattening the wrinkles on her dress with her palms._

"_Klaus does not obey any rules, but his own." Elijah said to her, remaining in his standing position._

"_His a very charming man.." Katerina begun, as she tilted her head a little, she could just see him from the corner of her eye. "Hard for any woman to resist him, I supposed.."_

"_And yet?" Elijah asked, he smirked a little, relieved that Katerina has finally come to her senses, he didn't know why he was so pleased at the fact._

"_I not know why he court me..." Katerina said, as she stared at nothing. "He don't seem to care about me at all.." she sighed at thought._

_Elijah felt deeply sorry for her, as he know the reason why Klaus wants to court her. "___Many ___a ___union has been built ___on ___much less___." He stated as he crossed his arms. _

"_Is it wrong to want more?" She asked him, finally having the courage to glance up at him._

_He sat down beside her before asking "Did you have more with Trevor?"_

_Katerina giggled slightly at his question "Trevor believes he loves me..." She said, shaking her head "But true love is not real...unless it is return. Do you agree?" She tilted her head when she asked him, her eyes so full of innocence, and hope._

"_I do not believe in love...Katerina.." He said to her, but his eyes were telling her otherwise._

_She shook her head in disbelief "That is too sad for me to accept my lord.." she said softly, she didn't even realize she was leaning close to him "Life is too cruel..if we cease to believe in love...why would we want to live?"_

_Elijah smiled softly at her wise words, it was the first time in a very long time that he actually smiled genuinely, however their moment was interrupted by Klaus, for some reason it annoyed him._

Remembering those memories was like a video playing in his head, the way she looked at him with those big innocent eyes, those were the eyes that he was not afraid to be himself with, but due to his loyalty for his brother, he ruined that. He hated himself for it. He made her cold, that was unforgivable. "Katerina.."Elijah begun, but he was interrupted by Katherine who stood up quickly, holding her hand up to stop him from speaking.

"Don't." She said through gritted teeth. She was not a fool, nor blind. She knew Elijah felt something for her back then, and how she wanted to tell him that she felt the same. But that night she planned to confessed her love for him, she learned what he was, and discover the lie he had made her believe "Don't you dare apologize!" She spat, she hated him with passion, and if he apologize she knew very well that the ice that surrounds her hearts right now would melt in a heart beat, then she'd fall for him again. Which is something she forbid herself to do. For centuries it was not easy to build a wall, a barrier to protect her from heart break. But some thing tells her that if Elijah wanted, he'd be able to break those walls with one kiss.

Elijah looked up at her, and watched at how angry she grew. He didn't know what to say, he just stared at her. There was so many things he wanted to tell her, not just apologies, but confessions, promises, visions. He couldn't blame her if she wanted to shut him out of her life, he ruined it once. He stood up as Katerina looked away. "Very well.." He said, as he walked towards her, he reached for her face, gently forcing her to look at him but Katerina was fighting back, When his fingers brushed over her soft skin, it contact with something moisture. Tears. "Katerina.." He had so many things to say to her, but it got all stuck in his throat, he was beyond surprised that Katerina turned on her feelings, or...she had it on all along.

"No!" She groaned as she pushed him away "Don't! Leave me alone!" She screamed at him, as she turned on her heels and run away in tears, she wasn't even looking where she was going. Then she felt her face hit a masculine chest, and strong arms wrapped around her. She continued to cry as his lips plant a kiss on top of her head.

"Shhh.." He said in a hush tone to comfort her. Finally, he held her in his arms.

Katherine repeatedly hit his chest with her fist, but in human strength. She was beyond frustrated at the affect he still had on her, that was her weakness. She was still very much in love with him, and no matter how she denies it, her eyes tells him otherwise. After several punches she gave up, resting her arms on her side his embrace tightened. "Why are you doing this to me?" She asked, her voice just above a whisper.

"Because I care.." He replied simply, as if she would have known caressing her dark curls.

Katharine pulled away abruptly, quickly wiping the tears off her face "Anyway, if I'll be staying here for a while, then I rather stay with Elena." She stated, as she walked pass him and into the hallway in search of Elena.

Elijah sighed at the response he got from her.

Little did they know, someone was watching then from a afar...and that person was very very jealous.

**-outside-**

"You got him wrapped around your little finger don't you?" Rose asked, appearing behind Katherine. "Just like you did 500 years ago." She stated, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I don't have the slightest clue as to what your talking about Rosemarie." Katherine replied, not bothering to look up at Rose, because she knew for a fact Rose is probably smirking or glaring at her.

Rose growled under her breath "Don't play games with me Katerina." She spat viciously.

Katherine rolled her eyes, finally turning around to look at Rose "I'm not Rose, your playing on your own." She replied, walking pass the older vampire before secretly smirking.

Rose speed up in front of Katherine, in her vampire appearance "His mine!" Rose growled as she grabbed Katharine's shoulder, and sank her fangs on her neck, sucking her blood till Katherine was one mouthful away from her death. Rose then stuffed Katherine's unconscious body in a cellar.

Elijah has heard the commotion, he rushed outside but not fast enough for him to catch Rose red handed, literally. "What is going on?" He asked aggressively.

"Elijah, a group of vampires came here..." Rose begun breathlessly. "T-They took Katerina thinking she was the human doppelgän.."She continued before fainting in his arms.

"Rosemarie!" Elijah allowed himself to panic as he caught Rose's body, he knew that Katerina was not in a very good state. "Where is she?" He tried asking the unconscious Rose, he shook her body for an answer, but nothing.

"What's going on?" Elena asked emerging from the manor.

"If you value your life, then I suggest you go back inside the manor!" Elijah warned Elena as he walked inside carrying Rose in his arms.

Despite her desire to get out of there, Elijah sounded alarmed and serious. Elena followed Elijah back inside the house and tended Rose while Elijah feeds her his blood. "Rose?" He said softly, seeing Rose was starting to re gain her strength.

Elena helped Rose to sit up, supporting her back. "They took Katherine...I'm sorry I failed you Elijah.." She said sadly, glancing down in shame.

"I'll find her. She and I are not done." He said calmly, Elena could see fire and determination flash through his dark brown eyes. "In fact I'll start now." He added lastly as he motioned for the door.

"No!" Rose protested "It's already dark, it'll be hard for you to find them in this time of night. You will have to wait in the morning." She reasoned as she blocked the door. "There were many of them Elijah, they were strong too. What if Klaus is with them? If they find out that she isn't the human doppelgänger, they'll come back here. Elena will be left unprotected." Elijah knew Rose had a point. He glance down at Elena, then back at Rose.

"Very well." He said, trying to keep his calm. He was rather frustrated at the situation. He didn't even do anything to prevent those men from taking Katerina. 500 years looking for her, he finally found her, and now he lost her again within less than a day. He ran his fingers through his perfect hair and walked to the hall way, searching for a guess room.

**-inside Rose's room-**

Rose was laying in her bed, wearing nothing but her lingerie. Her clothes were covered in blood, and it was a rather hot night. Too hot for her satisfaction. It felt as if there was a fire igniting within her. She never felt this before, but when she drank Elijah's blood, it felt as if she was connected to him, and to his feelings, yet at the same time she couldn't tell how he was really feeling right now. The minute she closed her eyes, her mind was already fantasying, she moaned as she ran her hands all over her body. She thrash her body side to side in frustration, she was feeling so hot, and all she could think about was Elijah.

Elijah was in his room, Elena was just a door away from him, he made sure of that. While Rose was just across the hall. Sitting at the window ledge, he looked out the window, his gaze was endless, while his mind travels back to his conversation with Katerina earlier. If she indeed just turned her feelings on, she would need guidance, or help, either way she can't do it alone. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on the door, he looked down on his watched and his watched read 1 in the morning, what foolish person would dare to disturb him in this time of night? "Come in." He answered anyway, he might as well listen to her excuse.

Rose opened the door and walked inside, she was rather breathless, her body was glistening in sweat. She closed the door behind her, and pressed her back against it"Need company?" She asked seductively.

Elijah allowed his mouth to open slightly at the sight of Rose. Despite being a vampire, he was still a man, it was his nature to be turned on in the sight of a half naked beautiful woman. "Rosemarie?" He said, trying hard to prevent himself from smirking. He didn't want to betray his feelings for Katherine "Is there any reason why you don't have your clothes on?" He asked playfully, standing up from his sitting position, he stood mere 2 meters away from her, with his hands inside his pockets.

Rosemarie walked a little closer "It's a rather lonely night, wouldn't you agree?" She asked in a husky tone. "I just thought need a woman's company." She added as she walked ever closer to him, inches were the only thing between them. "It can't hurt, can it?" She questioned, as she ran her hands up and down his strong arm, licking her top lip she leaned to whisper something in his ear "Or have you lost your skill in that department over the years?" She said daringly, obviously trying to be Katherine.

"Is that a challenge?" Elijah smirked, looking at her ever so charming. He didn't move his hands from his pockets at all.

"Call it whatever you want." Rose replied, leaning close to his lips. She stared deeply into his eyes before glancing down to his lips. She ran her tongue over his upper lips before fully brushing her lips over his, with fiery passion.

Elijah was lost in the moment that he withdraw his hands from his pockets and wrapped them tightly around Rose's waist. He kissed her hungrily, as embarrassing as it may sound it has been a while since he had the company of the opposite sex, but had already mastered the art of seduction long before. As he caressed every inch of Rose's body, he moved his lips to her neck, planting hot kisses on her jaw line, then he started to move lower. He could hear Rose's erotic moans, makes it all the more thrilling knowing how much he's pleasing her. He lifted her up, and carried her to the bed, resting on top of her, he caught her lips once again.

Rose wanted to take the lead, she pulled away from his lips, and pushed him down on the bed. She straddle on top of him and eagerly begun to unbutton his shirt, her hands were shaky which made it hard for her to achieve such a simple task, she moved her hands down on his belt and started working on that. She leaned down and kissed Elijah deeply as she unbuckle his belt.

Once Elijah felt her lips on his again, that's when he came back to his sense, he pushed her off him with his vampire strength causing Rose to hit the wall. He stood up meters away from Rose, his shirt was partly unbutton and his belt was unbuckle, only his zippier was holding his pants up. "Why are you seducing me?" He questioned, anger was visible in his tone.

"No reason, I was simply lonely.." Rose reasoned as she help herself up.

Elijah pinned her against the wall, and stared deeply into her eyes "Tell me the truth." He was rather suspicious, and to have his peace of mind he had to find out whether Rose was hiding something from him.

"I love you, since the day I met you. I'd do anything for you." Rose answered robotically.

Elijah shook his head, then it hit him. That afternoon he was talking with Katherine, he felt as if someone was watching them, but it disappeared suddenly that he discarded the thought. He stared at Rose in horror, could it be possible that Rose has Katherine? "Did you do anything to Katerina?" He questioned through gritted teeth.

"Yes. I fed on her." Rose answered simply.

Elijah's face darkened at the thought, even he hasn't fed on a vampire, it was like cannibalism, feeding on your own kind. Yes he feeds on human, but they were like animals to vampires, like humans feeds on animals. He was trying to keep his calm, preventing to rip Rose's heart out of her chest, he needed to know where Katerina was. "Where is she?" He asked.

"She's at the cellar, unconscious."

"You shall not leave this room till I tell you to, don't you dare hurt Elena or anyone." He ordered before releasing her from his compulsion.

When Rose was finally had control over her own mind, she glance up at Elijah, who looked as if was about to rip her apart. When she realize that she was compelled to tell the truth, she covered her mouth in shocked "Oh my god." She said.

"You will pay for this Rose, once I get Katerina back I will kill you." He said to her, in a rather calm, yet forced tone. "Mark my words." He added lastly, as he buttoned up his shirt, and buckled up his belt. Elijah rushed outside to find the cellar, it was raining, he was so busy with Rose that he didn't even notice. When he finally found the cellar in the backyard, he growled seeing huge chains tangled on the door handle. He pulled it off with one hand and threw it away, kicking the cellar door open he walked down the stone steps. What he saw was the most heart breaking sight he has ever witnessed. Katerina was laying on the cold hard stone floor, blood drenched her clothes, her skins was beginning to turn grey, she was suffering from severe blood lost. He rushed to her side and tried to sit her up, supporting her back with his arm, while he bite his other wrist and placed the wound over her mouth. He pressed his lips against her temples"Hold on Katerina." He whispered.

Katherine's senses smelled the sweet scent of blood, but this time it smelled even more delicious. She drank and drank greedily, pressing Elijah's wrist tightly over her mouth. She stopped when she felt she couldn't take another mouthful. She sighed deeply as she laid back in his arms, just wanting to be there forever, she felt so protected in his arms. "Please, hold me tight.." She said in a pleading voice, she almost died and he came to her rescue, that was enough to knock her walls down.

Elijah happily oblige, he held her tightly in his arms. "You will pay for scaring me Katerina." He said playfully to her, but he was also serious. It really did scare him, the thought of losing her...forever this time was painful than death, and he knows that very well as he has experienced death before. "I thought I lost you.." He continued, softly this time. He allowed himself to be himself around her, there was nothing Katerina hadn't seen before.

Katherine closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest "For a moment there, you did.." She said, before opening her eyes and caressing his face, she could see the worries in his eyes, that's when she realize that those moments she spent with him 500 years ago, they weren't lies, they were true, but he was holding back his feelings due to the loyalty he had for his brother, and that is a quality that is worth to be admired.

They shared a passionate kiss to celebrate their reunion, and promised to make sure there won't be a next reunion as they shall stay together, always and forever...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like I said, Rose was going to be out of character, I'm sorry for that. What did you think of the ending? Not bad I think, lol. Tell me what you think, review on my story :)**

**For my readers: This is a treat for you guys as you have been so lovely lol. You should all feel honour because I didn't even study just so I could write this, and my Exams are tomorrow(LMAO). But anyway it's just practice, I'll do better on the next one :)...hopefully. BUT I couldn't resist torturing you guys by writing a Rose and Elijah love scene, and no Elijah and Katerina :P I guess you'll have to wait for one in Untold Love Story :P **

**For my new readers: Thank you for reading my story, I hope you like it. If your an Elijah x Katerina shipper, then I suggest you read my other story Untold Love Story, I promise you it's worth your time :) **

**I hope this ends up to your favourites :P lol :)**

**Have a good day :) **


End file.
